timesofpassionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayor of Port Winston
The 'Mayor of Port Winston '''is an elected official and one of the most influential people in Port Winston. Elected for four years, the mayor has an unusually large influence on politics and economics in town, making the office much sought-after. The first mayor was Alvin Grant in 1855. During the run of ''Times of Passion, the office has almost always been held by a major character. Brendon Henderson (possibly in 2020) Alice Winters (2019-2020) Henry Wilder (2015-2019) Jacob Wingfield (2011-2015) Peter Rosenberg (2007-2011) Initially an idealistic young politician, Peter found himself caught up in a power struggle between Brendon and his enemies. He was soon used as a pawn by The Agency, who used him to bring down Brendon. On the way, he discovered his own ambitions and ran for office, succeeding Brendon and sending him to prison as his first action in office. Brendon was out for revenge and set out to destroy Peter's private and political life, driving him into an affair and divorce, financial ruin and personal depression. Left with nothing, Peter didn't run again. Brendon Henderson (2003-2007) After Christine's controversial term, Brendon was elected as a young, fresh alternative to her conservative ways. However, his criminal ways were soon all too obvious and he was notoriously known as the head of a drug and crime empire. The Agency, a secret government institution, sent Special Agent Sierra Wallace into town to bring down his empire, but the pair fell in love and had a child. After Brendon's henchman Art Russo seemingly killed Sierra, Brendon deemed his empire safe, but was brought down by a mole in his company, his eventual successor Peter Rosenberg. Christine Lehman (1997-2003) The self-proclaimed "average woman with a mission" Christine began her political career by organizing protest groups against problems in town, like drug dealings in the Port Winston High School and a lack of transparency in politics. She was re-elected in 2001 after a controversial campaign promoting conservative family values, drawing criticism from various LGBT groups. She resigned from her office in 2003, after the murder of her husband Bernard, and left town. Rudolph Henderson (1989-1997) Rudy's second attempt to become mayor was more successful than the first in 1981: He was elected in a landslide, evidently benefitting from the economic benefits brought into town by his successful Roman Hotel. Under his term, the community continued to flourish and was eventually declared an antonomous community again, which made him hugely popular. He was often accused of shady deals and he was responsible for the arrival of several international businesses to the Charlestown-Port Winston area - a development that was initially welcomed but later criticized for the wave of crime that came with it. Rudy was successfully re-elected and worked for a second term, but his criminal deals began to draw criticism from conservative groups, led by his deputy Christine Lehman, who won the election against him. Carl King (1985-1989) Only a recurring character, Carl had a rather uneventful term as mayor - stripped of most of his power after the town merger. He was the only candidate to run as Stephen's successor and returned back to police work after his term ended. Notable events during his term include the death of Maggie Stoneham and the slow adjustment of Port Winston to being a part of Charlestown. Stephen Knight (1981-1985) Stephen never intended to become mayor. After Bernie Cooper's arrest and eventual death in prison, Rudy Henderson announced his decision to run for the office. Maggie Banks, at that time suspicious of the Henderson family, ran against him. The election campaign soon became dirty and personal, resulting in an increased loss of popularity on both sides. Both candidates eventually decided to drop out of the race in favor of a third, impartial candidate. Stephen was asked and reluctantly agreed. However, his term already started out problematic after his romantic advances were rebuffed by Alexa. He became bitter and began working with Vivienne Henderson and against Maggie, and soon realized he was overwhelmed by the office's requirements. Port Winston was soon hit with a severe economic crisis and forced to become a district of Charlestown, which made him hugely unpopular among citizens. He continued his term until the end, but decided not to run again. Bernie Cooper (1978-1981) Bernie was elected in 1978, and was the youngest mayor ever at that point, at 42 years. Originally from Chicago, he had previously worked as a financial advisor for the Henderson estates. Vivienne and Rudy eventually suggested he should run for mayor, in order to secure their deal for the hotel chain. Bernie ran for office as the only candidate and was unanimously elected. He played it low the first year into his term, but soon began working in the Hendersons' interests, securing them high-profile deals with former clients of his. When Martha Stoneham refused to sell her house, Bernie tried to sell her out multiple times, but failed to convince her. On Vivienne's orders, he ultimately killed Martha by poisoning her tea and manipulated her daughter Doris into a relationship, so she would give up the land. Despite the success of the plan, Bernie soon regretted his actions and became increasingly erratic and anxious. This raised suspicion in Vivienne, who feared he would go to the police, and Doris, who began to question his motives. Maggie Stoneham eventually discovered his plans with the Hendersons and confronted him; resulting in Bernie taking Maggie, Irene and Doris hostage. Doris eventually overpowered him and he was convicted for murder. In prison, Berne tried to contact Maggie Stoneham to confess his crimes to her. When Vivienne learned of his plans, she had him murdered by a fellow inmate. Bernie is one of two mayors to leave office before the end of their current term and the only one to not do so voluntarily. He is the first of four mayors to serve time in prison and the first mayor to die before the end of his term. Joshua Abelsman (1879-1887) Port Winston's second mayor was Joshua Abelsman, the son-in-law of Alvin Grant. He served for two full terms, his term was overall uneventful. Martha Stoneham revealed that the Stoneham family are direct descendants of the Abelsmans, with Joshua presumably being her great-grandfather. Alvin Grant (1855-1879) The town's first and longest-serving mayor, Alvin Grant was elected the year Port Winston attained town status, 1855. He served as mayor for 24 years, completing six full terms. He was re-elected five times without competition, until he retired and was succeeded by his son-in-law, Joshua Abelsman. His term encompassed the American Civil War, where Alvin himself was unable to fight due to a paralyzed leg he suffered from after a horseback riding accident.